This invention relates to an information display system and more particularly to a display device for performing a new and unique display operation in an electronic dictionary and the like.
It is very convenient if information represented by one or more English sentences or one or more Japanese sentences are displayed in an easy-reading manner in an electronic dictionary or the like. The assignee of this application has proposed one approach in our copending application Ser. No. 058,666 "DISPLAY DEVICE FOR ELECTRONIC CALCULATORS OR THE LIKE" filed on July 18, 1979 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,865, wherein a visual display of a display panel is shifted digit by digit every given period of time. However, more attractive methods for displaying information on a display panel of a limited digit capacity appear possible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new display system different from the conventional manner.
In summary, according to the present invention, information such as an English sentence "May I ask you to post this letter?" is first stored word by word in a first memory means. "May I ask you to post" is fetched from the first memory means and loaded into a second memory means for displaying the same on a display panel. After a predetermined period of time has gone on, the display is shifted by the number of characters in the next succeeding word to be displayed, i.e., four characters in "this" to establish a length of blank digits necessary for displaying "this". Subsequent to the shift operation the blank digits of the display panel are filled with "this".